


Lincoln Loud and Sibella

by Cornholio4



Category: Loud House - Fandom, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot drabble, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Lincoln comes home for the Summer after being the only male student at Grimwood’s. His new girlfriend Sibella comes over to visit.





	Lincoln Loud and Sibella

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this oneshot drabble inspired by Lincoln Loud and the Ghoul School by Thefoxmage and Loving a Ghoul (or Five) by 2ndGearSage.

Lincoln Loud felt it was nice to be back in Royal Woods; Michigan for the Summer. He was sent to Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls as the first human male student. Granted it was a big shock to go to a boarding school where there were girl monsters but he was able to fit in and accept it; especially since the other students were pretty friendly if odd. He made friends quickly with the female monsters there and actually got a girlfriend in Sibella.

Still as much as he was starting to miss Grimwood; it felt right being at home with his sisters who were more than happy to welcome their only brother back. Right now he was jsut lazing about on the coach watching TV and glancing at the channels. He had a look of this news report showing a group of 4 humanoid animals.

" _The musical group the Banana Splits; known for their late 60s and early 70s variety show have denounced the recent TV movie adaptation of their likenesses. Their leader Drooper has stated 'I feel like I am going to flip like a pancake and pop like a cork!' In other news..."_

Lincoln then saw Lucy giving him a plate filled with his favourite snacks and bowing before him; "Thanks Lucy and not that I am not grateful; but why are you acting like you are facing royalty?"

"I am Lincoln; you are close to Transylvanian royalty now." Lucy responded and Lincoln just sighed into his hand exasperatedly knowing what was going on now.

"She has been doing this since I came from; my other sisters said that she has been preparing for this since she learned about Sibella and I." Lincoln said facing forward talking to his invisible audience. "Listen Lucy; this is not necessary. Just because I am going out with Dracula's daughter doesn't mean that I am some sort of prince." Lincoln told her gently but she was not convinced.

"You are on your way to getting married to her and becoming prince of the undead. Especially if she turns you into one yourself. I thought you were the best brother before; someone to listen as I recite my poems but now you are this close to a life I fantasised about. You couldn't become any better to me if you tried." Lucy told him and Lincoln wanted to bash his head against the wall for a minute.

"Thanks for the flattery Lucy but you have become way too ahead of yourself. I am just plain old ordinary Lincoln and even if we did go that far; there is no way that the vampires would accept me as a prince." Lincoln told her but then saw a familiar female bat flying through an open window.

"I don't know about that Lincoln; you are far from plain old or ordinary to me Lincoln; as far as I am concerned you are Fangtastic." The bat said turning into Sibella who then hugged Lincoln as he eagerly returned it. After they let go Sibella walked up to Lucy who was dumbstruck as Sibella said "you must be Lucy; Lincoln has told me all sorts of things about you and your sisters."

Lucy then squealed (a rarity for her) as she then walked out of the room. "Not that I am not happy to see you too Sibella but how are you here in Royal Woods? Especially since this is pretty far away from Transylvania?" Lincoln decided to ask.

"Dad took us on a trip here to come visit; he wants to come over and meet you and really get to know you." Sibella and Lincoln pretty much groaned. He remembered how sacred he was at the parents' open house and seeing the infamous monsters in person.

He was pretty terrified when he met the Count Dracula in person and when he was pretty sure he had it out for Lincoln the instant he spotted his and Sibella's hands together. "Don't be like that as dad is a bit overprotective; he will warm up to you soon enough." Sibella told Lincoln assuringly and shook her head when Lincoln's face showed that he didn't beleive the last part.

"If you say so; I should introduce you to my family. Don't be too shocked if my sisters or parents expect you to want to bite me on the neck and suck my blood dry." Lincoln told her and Sibella gave a smile in return.

"Why would I be shocked because perhaps I do want to do that." Sibella told him giggling at the look on his face; "Only joking Lincoln as you are the last human I would ever want to suck dry." Sibella assured him and he managed to calm down.

"Must warn you that my sisters are a little too willing to help out my dating life and I would most likely eavesdrop..." Lincoln shouted out loud. in the next room just as Lincoln suspected his sisters were hiding and squealing silently as they were spying on the lovebirds. Luna herself had been silently practicing a vampire themed love song she had came up for them both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I decided to write and yes I did a little venting in this oneshot and it helped me finally decide to write it. Seriously when I thought that years ago the oneshot comic crossover with the Suicide Squad would be the dumbest and most stupid thing the Banana Splits would be in.
> 
> Thought the reference would work since while the Banana Splits was not among them; there were a lot of Hanna Barbera crossovers. My childhood pretty much consisted of watching Hanna Barbera shows and reruns; Disney cartoons, Cartoon Network shows, Power Rangers and whatever Superhero shows I could find.
> 
> Speaking of Scooby Doo; crossovers and now an idea that Warner Bros still knows what they are doing with Scooby; have you seen the trailer for Scooby Doo Guess Who? So excited and hope the Grimwood Girls could be in an episode. Yes I know about the Ok KO crossover but I have not a chance to see it yet.


End file.
